Swift paws Courage
by Storms of Fire
Summary: I would never become a warrior. I would never find a mate and have kits of my own. I would never know what it would feel like to be loved, but I did know what it felt like to love. For the FoxClan challenge.


**This is a one-shot for the FoxClan monthly challenge. **

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name," I watched in disbelief as Bluestar spoke to Cloudpaw. I dug my claws deep into the soft soil, feeling the dirt clump up under my paws. "Cloudpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Cloudtail. StarClan honors your courage and independence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

I watched as the old blue-gray she-cat jumped down from the Highrock and padded over to the white tom, resting her muzzle on his shoulder. My fur prickled and my claws dug deeper into the soft earth. That mousebrain had become an apprentice after I had. He has broken the warrior code by accepting the soft life of a kittypet, yet he still became a warrior. And where was I? Stuck picking ticks out of the elders mangled pelts.

I looked at Brightpaw. "Can you believe this?" I asked the white she-cat with ginger splotches.

She shook her head but said nothing.

"Tell the other apprentices to meet me in the den at sunset " I told her. My tail swished back and forth. If Bluestar wanted us to prove our loyalty, then we would. One way or another. The she-cat nodded and bounded off. I could see Longtail approaching me.

"Come on," my mentor meowed after getting within a tail length of me. "I know you are angry, but let's go out and hunt a little before the sun goes down."

"It's no fair." I sighed to the older cat.

"I know, Swiftpaw. But it is Bluestar's..."

"I am not a traitor!" I blurted out. "What right does she have to call us traitors! It's just no fair! I have done nothing to show..."

"I know. Calm down. You will become a warrior soon." He said reassuringly. "Come on. Let's go hunting."

I hesitantly nodded in agreement and followed the pale tabby tom out of the camp. Once out in the forest, Longtail instructed me to tell him what I could smell. I hated being told what to do like a was a blind kit stumbling through a blizzard. Don't get me wrong. Longtail was an amazing mentor. He was kind and really patient when I got lost in thought, but I was ready to become a full warrior. I opened my jaws and allowed the scents of the forest to flow in. I could hear the scurrying of tiny paws across dead leaves. I dropped into a hunter's crouch and slid across the ground, careful to keep my hunches steadied amd my tail from dragging the ground.

I slithered through some ferns, my eyes coming to rest on a plump squirrel. It was munching on an acorn, paying no heed to me. I pounced on it, bringing it down in, using my weight and size to my advantage. I gave it a swift bite to the neck, killing it. I silently thanked StarClan for the kill.

_Later_

"What is this about, Swiftpaw?" Thornpaw asked me. "Brightpaw told us to meet you here."

I turned to face the golden brown tabby tom. "Bluestar thinks we are all traitors." I said with a hint of a growl in my voice. "We will give her proof that we are worthy to become warriors."

"How?" Fernpaw asked quietly.

"We are going to find out what is killing all the prey in the forest." I said proudly.

The small gray she-cat's eyes went wide. "We can't do that..." she whispered.

"Do you want to ever become a warrior?" Brightpaw asked. I was glad to see her on my side.

"We have to prove our loyalty." I meowed.

"There are other ways!" Thornpaw protested.

"I am with Thornpaw." Ashpaw pipped in. His sister nodded in agreement.

"Fine!" I hissed to them. "You will wished you had when we get our warrior names. Come on Brightpaw." I slipped out of the warriors den with the she-cat behind me.

"How are we going to get past Cloudtail?" Brightpaw whispered to me.

"We will slip out through the ferns behind the elders den." I replied. I trembled on the inside. There was no telling what was awaiting us out in the forest, but there was no turning back now. Together, Brightpaw and I slipped out of the camp and headed towards the Snakerocks. I approached the place with caution, proceeding forward slowly and stopping every few steps to look around.

I opened my jaws, letting the scents of the area to flow in. I was hit with the strong taint of dog.

"Swiftpaw..." Brightpaw whispered. "Something's wrong... we should leave..."

I looked back at her. My eyes met hers. Fear flickered in those beautiful eyes. Part of me wanted to agree with her, but another part wanted me to continue on.

"Swiftpaw look out!" Brightpaw suddenly shreiked.

I turned back in time to see a massive shape come from the cave. As it approached, I watched in horror. It was a dog.

"Run!" Brightpaw yelled.

There was a ringing in my ears. _No. _I thought. _No time to run now. _I refused to turn tail and flee. The dog would just catch me. No. I would die fighting. At least it would give Brightpaw time to escape. I flung myself at the massive sog, digging my claws into its face. It yelped and shook its head, throwing me off. It bared its fangs in a snarl and lumbered toward me, but I was ready. I hissed and leaped again, latching onto the beast's back. I allowed my claws to sink into its flesh. I could feel blood swelling under my paws, soaking them in a crimson color. I felt something latch onto my tail and I was thrown off of the dog. I hit the ground ans bolted just in time to see at least five more dogs emerging.

_StarClan no... _my eyes widened in horror. I could feel my heart thumping against my chest. I shook my head. I couldn't let fear overtake me. I hissed at the pack of dogs as if to tell them to come at me. I slashed at one of the dogs, hoping to inflict at least some sort of little wound on it.

If I was going to die here today, it would be protecting something that I loved. And that was just what I did. I would die, but Brightpaw would be given the chance to escape.

One of the massive dogs took me into its jaws, shattering my fragile body body with its massive grip.

I would never become a warrior. I would never find a mate and have kits of my own. I would never know what it would feel like to be loved, but I did know what it felt like to love another.

_Goodbye Brightpaw..._

**End.**

**You can join FC at forum/FoxClan/173129/**


End file.
